Spirit of Flight
by Zerolr
Summary: AU. Neji/Hina. Rated T for most parts, M for some. Neji lives his father's dream not understanding completely the hardships he went through. As a sky captain he builds the ultimate crew. Please R&R. UPDATED! CHAP 2!
1. A New Era

**_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_**

* * *

Title: Spirit of Flight

Pairing: Neji x Hinata

Genre: Adventure/Epic/Drama/Friendship/Romance

Setting: AU (Alternate Universe in every sense of the word!)

Focus: Neji-centric

* * *

Notes: Complex story plot with a lot of themes. The time frame spans two generations starting with the parents later entering the lives of the major characters. There's a number of other pairings that are not definite at this point, I'm letting the story decide how it goes. There is no yaoi, but I'm possibly playing with the thought of hinting a BL pairing (And yes BL and Yaoi are two different things so don't get it twisted *laughs*) I have plans on working on some artwork for this, but I'll let you guys know if I get any done, it's very hard for me to sit down and draw something decent these days.

This story setting is actually from an original story that I'm developing; the concept of the Eras mineral, EV Ships and other weird terminology and concepts are my ideas this is like a Naruto version of my story. I've used most of my imagination nothing is scientifically accurate so don't criticize me based on such things… but I wouldn't mind you guys pointing out any spelling and grammar issues. I'll gladly fix them as soon as I can.

I am in every sense, in every way, a die-hard Neji fan. This story is completely centered on him, the characters, everything. If you feel as you read this that I'm putting him on a pedestal… then find another story… I'm so sorry… but this is the only way that I can vent out my fan-girlish fixation for him because unfortunately Kishimoto-sensei is too obsessed with Sasuke and Naruto to give two shits about Neji… *cries*

* * *

When the world was one long, long, ago... Child Earth was the only offspring of Mother Moon and Father Sun. But Earth was too far from their reach and they longed to bring her closer—much closer to be within their arms—the sky.

Yes.

The Moon's tears of longing fell and created the bottomless ocean. The sun burned with fervor to grant her happiness and set the ocean to boil... and suddenly, yes, suddenly, their child rose to the air. One large continent rose into the sky, the arms of Lady Moon, of Lord Sun.

And to this day Child Earth floats in the middle of the sky. Over centuries it broke apart and formed the five countries. Each named after the elements.

Fire.

Water.

Lighting.

Wind.

Earth.

The people in each isolated country lived without knowing the existence of one another. In their own world, the edge meant an everlasting fall into the oceanic abyss... That is until the discovery of the Eras, made one hundred years ago by Lord Hashirama, the first Hokage. It is a precious ore, a mineral buried deep within the fertile soil of the fire country. With it, he founded the era of,

Aerial Navigation.

_"Eras," because it will create new time periods, indeed—it will change our world."_

**- Senju Hashirama the First Hokage** -

* * *

**1st Wind: A New Era**

* * *

Ships sail through the skies: Their sails billowing filled with sun, their engines powered by liquid Eras. A very strange concept, indeed, but if Lord Hashirama where to see what his discovery led the world, he'd be extremely pleased...

Without explaining much, the mysterious ore, Eras, is a mineral with two states of matter. At a solid state, it is an opaque crystal with a teal colored core in the center. But when it's melted under extremely hot conditions, it transforms into a liquid that breaks down the molecules around it causing whatever it touches to rise to the air. A fact that caused an idea and an idea that caused the ships that sailed the seas and take to the skies.

Aerial Navigation.

Ships weaved with solar panels, sizes smaller than pennies were integrated into the fabric powering the ship's engine that melts the ores that buoys the ship into the air. Technology unfolded like fluttering pages of a torn book. But the people retained their ancient custom, their belief, their dress... Indeed not all embraced such a radical era.

The Hyuuga were one of those people.

Hello, dear stranger. I am Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of Konohagakure. And I really appreciate your company. Come sit, I'm sure you are weary from your travels. You've come a long way it seems... and I'm afraid I may have exhausted you by all these explanations, it just had seemed that you barely know anything about these parts...

Oh?

Who are the Hyuuga? And why they didn't embrace the idea?

Heh, heh... quite the curious one, eh? Hmph, well it seems I've caught much of your interest. Very well, the Hyuuga are a clan of people, there are many clans that exist here in the five countries. Focusing here, we have the Uchiha, Nara, and the Akamichi among many others. I myself stem from the Senju clan. Well, the Hyuuga by nature are strict traditionalists, following a very extreme code of conduct. On the outside, it may not seem so, it is because they paint an image of simplicity on the surface but like a taproot flower, their roots are immense, incredibly profound and complex. They are independent, and if allowed, they'd form their own country their own existence outside. They are very easy to deal with on that respect because they do not care for power, rather stability and autonomy. Because this, they out flat rejected any cooperation with the development of any of the EV blueprints and construction.

What does "EV" stand for?

It stands for "EraVessel" and they are any type of vehicle or machine that is powered by the Eras mineral. You see in the prototype years of development, I sought out skilled engineers, carpenters, and many other artisans, a lot of them being Hyuuga. There are a people committed to study and the pursuit of knowledge. For they are constantly searching for the truth, which seemingly matches their ability to see through everything, heheh...

After turning down the offer, the Uchiha quickly stepped up and took up the opportunity. They are another notable clan that once fought for leadership long ago over Konohagakure. The Senju had always been very skeptical about them because of their bloodthirsty nature and the previous rivalries. But they are too, known to produce countless geniuses in all areas ranging from combat to medical studies. And so various models were produced and the patent for the blueprints where traded and negotiated with other countries. Soon enough, trade routes where developed, maps, books, items and many things pertaining to aerial travel came about.

The Uchiha rose in power and importance, indeed, the best sky pilots were and are the Uchiha transitioning perfectly to match their never ending thirst for adventure and combat. But probably their most well known role is as the International Kohonagukure Police Department (IKPD). They are stationed all over this country and they handle local as well as international affairs. Also being in charge of preparing a military force during times of war. They unlike the Hyuuga are integrated with society, and they are most troublesome to deal with, for if I blink, they may even dare to take over and rule over my place as Hokage (laughs).

Well that's enough from me... I'm sure by now, you're tired of listening to me ramble on... So go along and listen this story...

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

Notes: I know this is a very weird setting for a fanfiction, but I hope you guys can hang tight for the story. It will be get better trust me *laughs* The next chap will be the actual story and be told in regular third person. I just wanted to feed you some background information so then you can understand my craziness. XDDDD Another thing I'd like to warn you guys... I like to mix pairings around I tend to ship anything x anything as long as the storyline seems to flow with it. I have a tendancy of using Het pairings though, I'm not against yaoi I'm just really used to writing boy/girl relationships. KK? I actually enjoy reading yaoi, but I usually write Het... so please don't discriminate me or anyone for their preferences... that's all I ask. Let's be nice kind and mature people. We're all in it for the story right?! ^_^"

OH and Happy Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year people!!!!


	2. Hizashi & Hiashi

Moshi mosh! This was a VERY, time consuming, mind occupying chapter! So much so, that it didn't let me properly work on anything else... could you imagine how annoying was that? Well, it's finally done so I can finally work on my update for "Art of Manipulation" in peace, because those poor readers have been waiting a verrrrry long time for their update, and I want to give it to them...

Okay, this fanfic is a "Alternate Universe" (AU) Which means I made up ALOT of the stuff here. I based most things from the cannon anime... but most are off the top of my head with alot, yes alot of planning. I don't have much experiance writing Naruto characters as I find common ground with the Bleach universe, so please forgive me if the characters are OOC. That is all, please enjoy this chapter... re-read it if you'd like. Because I spent sleepless nights to get this done. Oh, and if you find typos feel free to curse at them and fling tomatos at them... they are the plauge of my life and they always managed to slip from my fingers...

- Zerolr -

* * *

Brother, brother. They say... they say, that twins feel the same pain. That they are connected somehow. Brother, do you feel my pain? Do you hear me cry the tears that refuse to show? Do you see that I feel this way against my will? Baby brother, why is this so? And even so, why do I feel this pain? A pain for no reason. Strongly I feel it... this internal twisted knife buried inside my heart.

* * *

**2nd Wind: Hizashi & Hiashi**

* * *

Hiashi awoke in cold sweat in his futon. The night drenched in absolute darkness. He rubbed his eyes and manged to hear the scuffing of sentinels outside of his room. Shuddering once, he wiped his drenched forehead and around his neck with his sleeve.

Another strange dream.

"Why do I keep having these dreams? Are they visions?" He shook his head and turned on an oil lamp that was next to him. Right across from him hanging on the wall was a mirror. He stood up straight so that it showed the length of his entire body. The body and face of a fifteen year old boy. He reached for the soft glass and traced his fingertips on the smooth surface.

"Brother." he whispered, his voice was still very young, immature, "If there was some way to have you by my side—I'd do it... but I can't... there can only be one heir. And father chose me... because I'm the oldest. I wish that somehow we can both share the birthright... but I realize that it is impossible...

–

The Hyuuga elder is an old man of short stature with more vitality than a baby colt. His eyes were always watching... everything. Nothing ever escaped his gaze. He is a influential person within the clan. As a member of the Head family he is the adviser among others that formed a small council. He led them all and was usually in personal contact with the current heir, Hiashi's father.

And so, the old man sat on his chair the next morning, as two servants escorted Hiashi into a private study room. He was a handsome youth; strong, tall, with a long face and a slender jaw. The sable hair was combed and carefully brushed back. He was called to have a talk with him and so he was dressed appropriately to meet him. He wore several layers each conservatively decorated in subtle colours.

The study was a small room in which on the walls displayed delicate paintings of garden scenery. A low rise table was located in the center where the elder sat. The young boy walked in, the Branch servants standing on either side. He breathed in as indiscreetly as he could, he knew today was going be quite eventful and he wasn't surprised at all that he was being summoned to talk to him. One of the servants; the one who stood to his left, happened to be none other than his servant brother, Hizashi of the Branch family. His face was identical to his, for they were twins but aside from that fact, everything about them both was completely different. From what they wore to how they chose to shape the expressions on their faces. Hizashi as like every Branch servant, wore a simple tunic made of plain comfortable fabric, bandages were wrapped around his forehead, and cloth pants that ended right above his ankles allowed comfortable mobility about the estate.

He seemed to make a face when he saw the old man and then cautiously leaned closer to Hiashi,"Don't let that old coot get to you... oh and happy birthday," he whispered secretly.

The older brother's eyes went wide for a second remembering.

Yes, that's why there is all this fuss. Today is my birthday. And on the fifteenth birthday, the future heir receives the renewal rites of the family birthright.

Hiashi smiled with a hidden nod, "I have a present for you," he mouthed.

First, a puzzled look as a response and then, a wave of excitement washed over the younger brother.

"Sit down," The elder calmly told Hiashi. He then motioned his arm to wave off the servants to give them privacy. The Branch servant turn to leave while the other seem to want to still talk to his brother but the servant that accompanied him tugged at his sleeve registering a look of urgency and embarrassment. Hiashi cleverly hid a chuckle behind a sleeve raised to his mouth, and for several seconds they exchanged glances as well as the words hidden underneath them.

_We'll talk later..._

Hiashi approached and sat to the place where he indicated which was right next to him. It was the first time that he was allowed to be so near him; it was the greatest of all honors. The greatest of respects.

"Hiashi," the elder began, "You've grown into a fine man worthy of leading our clan into this new radical era."

Hiashi simply took in his words as his gaze met the polished ebony surface. It felt strange to hear such compliments. For some reason, he expected a scolding of some sort... or maybe he is just warming up before—

"But, there is one thing that concerns me..."

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it...

Hiashi felt his stomach churn as the elder continued.

"I've been hearing about that unusual attachment you have with Hizashi." he noted freshly remembering the little event that occurred right before his eyes.

"But!"

"As a leader, your concerns, your feelings must be placed in general level. That attachment you have must be spread to include our entire family, not just him. He is not your brother, rather only one of many servants within the Branch family. You must see the forest, it must over look the entire world and gaze towards the sun. And we will step under your shadow. But if you remain this way, then the bond you have with Hizashi will put him through unimaginable pain."

"... yes Hizou-sama."

"You know what I mean when I say this right?"

"..."

"Those visitations must stop."

… how? How? How did he find out? Hiashi thought wildly. No doubt it was one of the other Branch members who said something... but I don't blame any of them. It's not like they have a choice to lie. To lie often leads them into grave consequences. But how, what made the elder suspect anything in the first place?

"I understand," he replied solemnly. The elder was taken back by the seriousness in the boy's voice. He saw the icy glare, a commanding expression drawn over Hiashi's face, "You don't have to worry about me. I am prepared for this day and for what comes ahead. I'm ready to face all the consequences that come with this responsibility."

The old man smiled, "Hiashi, you are a blessing to our family, I am very proud of you. You are like a grandson to me."

"I am honored, Hizou-sama"

The old man stood, "Well, I won't take anymore time from you, my son, go to the Grand Hall."

"Won't you be present?" he asked curiously.

The old man chuckled, "I'm too old for such festivities. But you're young, so don't worry about me."

"Yes, Hizou-sama."

Hiashi watched as the elder light-footedly stood and walked out leaving the young boy to stew in his own thoughts...

* * *

In the land of Fire, the world for the longest was divided into clans until first hokage, Senju Hashirama united all them into a single nation as the grand capital of Konohagakure: The Hidden Leaf Village. Many clans disintegrated blending to become one people, while others holding on to their traditions still remained intact. Clans such as the Aburame, Uchiha, Inuzuka and of course, the Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga are traditional and pure. Seeking to protect what was sought after for what they were constantly attacked for: The byakugan eye.

An intricate system was developed in order to achieve this. Main and Branch. The curse seal.

The Main family are made up of members that are of high nobility. They are treated as if they were a separate entity from the rest, regarded with a higher state of mind. Within just their inner circle, they are mortal deities and among them, they are the center of everything. Main family consists of the clan heir and his wife, his firstborn son and any daughters. Any sons born afterward immediately become branch family members. Other Main family members include: select number of women that are direct relatives who produce mistresses; potential wives for the upcoming heir as well as concubines if the clan heir chooses to have any. Also part of the Main are a council of elders that were either previous heirs or relatives that previously held important roles within the clan. And there are the current officers each in charge of different roles; chief accountant, captain of the guard, etc. etc. They are extremely small in number, usually being the husbands of the sisters of the clan heir.

The role that Main plays in the clan is to handle external affairs. Treaties, agreements, interaction with other clans, as well as any communication with the Hokage. Towards the inside, they manage and organize. (This is comparable to top management in a corporate company.) The Main is also in charge with providing protection and stability to the Branch family that serves them. They assure that Branch has what they need to prosper, as well as the tools and supplies they use in order to perform their role in the clan.

The Branch family in turn, is large, much larger than the Main; all working as servants who literately live and breathe for the Main family. What puts them part from them is the Curse Mark; a seal that is branded over their foreheads at a very early age. The seal is permanent only disappearing after death taking the byakugan eye with them. The curse mark is implemented for several reasons: To prevent the byakugan from being stolen by outsiders, prevent marriage outside of the clan, maintain control and avoid any internal revolt or attack towards the heir; as it had been attempted in the past. It is an effective system; one that has been implemented as long as the clan existed.

Branch plays an extremely important role in the clan and Main leans heavily on them to complete it. Their one and only goal is to serve and that is a very general term. They perform countless tasks and take up numerous occupations working as guards, cooks, doctors, teachers, tutors, writers, artisans, farmers, ranchers, butchers, mechanics, and janitors among other things. Their lives are less up-tight, and they tend to be loud and fun-loving when they are among themselves. However, when treating those of the Main family they put on a face of great reverence and respect. That is the face often seen by the outsiders. Much of a Branch member's life is never witnessed by the common outsider; they are the invisible small ants living in a hidden underground network; numerous and insignificant working together to get countless things done.

The estate in which the clan resides, is divided in two, an ancient marvel that has survived countless years. The building has ten floors in total: The first five are visible, and the other five floors lie underground. Those five basement floors belong solely to the Branch family; the outside world isn't aware of their existence. It contains their sleeping quarters, kitchens, storage rooms, etc... All the of floors above ground belonged to the Main family.

The estate also includes gardens, and farmland that surrounds the building. A large wall is built that borders the entire property. With the land, they grow their own food and have wells to draw their own water...

* * *

The geshias danced, their decorative clothes flowing with their every movement. The grand hall bustled with activity celebrating the birthday of the young Hiashi. He sat in the end of the hall among pillow comforters; the pale eyes scanning the place. Music filled the room as women skilled with the shamisen played soulfully. The sake overflowed the cups of important figures. Sandaime Sarutobi, his three beloved former students and Danzo, member of the hokage's advisory board among others. But what immediately caught his attention, was the sight of the young representatives from each clan in Konoha. He knew them from various encounters or things he heard. They were, like him, young heirs destined to take their places as leaders in their clans.

Shikaku of the Nara, was fun-loving and clever. He was personally close with Yamanaka Inoichi, who was one with a keen and observant personality. Of the Akamichi, Chouza was the last one to complete the best friend circle. He was calm, gentle and relaxed. At times, he was very wise and understanding.

Hiashi's eyes moved to Shibi who talked to Tsume. Hiashi knew next to nothing when it came to him. Just only that he always wore shades and loved bugs, or maybe, he was a bug... He wasn't too sure of how it went. After all Aburame means "horsefly" so maybe the assumption isn't too far off. Tsume was from the Inuzuka; a clan whose blood runs with yokai demons. Everything about her and her clan caused him uneasiness. Rumors of them being savages, females with commanding roles, everything was backwards and strange. But he had spent time with Tsume before, and she was an honestly nice person, unafraid, unfazed by anyone or anything. She had this wild simplistic beauty about her and as he stared at her, his eyes widen at the sight of the bundle in her arms.

She gave birth to her child, he thought. I wonder what name she gave it? Is it a boy or a girl? I wonder... He continued to watch on and mentally make comments to himself, pleased to see that everyone was enjoying themselves. The pale gaze locked with that of the Hokage. He startled a bit when the old man caught him looking his way, but Sarutobi laughed and raised his cup up to the young Hiashi.

"Boy, you sure know how to please your guests!" he slurred. Women from either side clung on to him, whispering sweet nothings and flowering his cheeks with kisses. The woman and all of the entertainment was contracted and hired from outside. Never would the Hyuuga let their women mix the company of outsiders, even if they were guests of honor. Branch servants, however, did wander about like silent shadows barely noticed, replenishing the drinks and foods of the guests in the Hall.

Hiashi sighed. He felt incredibly bored, somewhat lonely within the ocean of faces. Of course, he could get up and join Shikaku who cracked jokes with Inoichi and Chouza but Hiashi was terribly polite and reserved, he felt it rude to just bump into their tight-knit circle. The babble of laughter, music and chatter rose and fell as Hiashi picked up his shallow sake cup and traced the rim with the tips of his fingers. All of his vision and concentration focused on such a miniscule task.

"Hey, long time no see, Shi-san"

It was funny how he didn't notice him at all until he stood right in front of him. His cheeks flushed a scarlet color infuriated with indignation.

"Fugaku-san! How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

He was a boy around his age with a more rugged appearance in comparison to Hiashi's. He had blue-black hair and eyes deep set in an impossibly dark color—a person could easily get lost in them. His hair was a ruffled crest like a hawk's and he had dimples underneath his lips which was a funny place for them but it seem to suit him just fine. He had all the general characteristics of what he was; an Uchiha.

"Heh, don't get your panties in bunch, just love messing with ya—that's all," he sassed which wasn't helping Hiashi's temper.

"It sounds like a name one would give to a pet," Hiashi reasoned as Fugaku settled down next to him, "Would you like me to call you '_Fuu-san_'?" He sarcastically teased.

"Well yes, that actually sounds nice," Fugaku snarled with the evilest grin he could muster.

Hiashi sucked in his breath trying his best not to blow his composure, "Forget it then," he seethed, "Unlike you, I have some dignity."

"Aw jeez, how lame... you got a stick up your ass you know that? All of you guys do..."

"!" His face couldn't go any redder than it already was. How can someone come up to him and insult him like that? And on his birthday? It was beyond his understanding.

Fugaku picked up a small white porcelain flask that rested on a tray in front of them and poured out the warm clear liquor into the tiny sake cup Hiashi constantly fiddled with.

"Sorry bout that... it's just... you're so easy to pick on... and sometimes it's just good to loosen up a bit ya know?" He reasoned with an honest smile. Picking up a cup and serving himself he added, "I'm sure after all this partying your old man's gonna put you to work—blink and next thing you know you'll be running the place, and all the time you had to goof off will be gone."

The ridged expression relaxed on Hiashi's face as he glanced down at the sake nearly overflowing his cup, "I didn't think about it that way..."

Fugaku chuckled, "You're such a baby," he teased but it was with a friendly undertone, "So what's all this?" he waved towards the banquet scene, "You're family's making it all official or what?"

Hiashi paused to sip a bit from his cup before replying, "No, on the heir's fifteen birthday they renew the oath to his birthright... it doesn't necessarily mean I'm charge yet—my father is still alive, you know. My family is very picky when it comes to ceremonies."

"Ahhhh... that's how they all are... believe it or not, we got plenty of nonsense ceremonial stuff in my family too." He added before he shot the sake down his throat, "Ahhh! This stuff is fuckin sweet," he purred reaching for the flask.

Hiashi wrinkled his nose slightly bothered in his choice of words, "What kind of ceremonies?"

"Uh... lemme.. yeah—there's the blessing you get before you enter battle and one for the first-born son, and some other weird embarrassing rites... I don't think it's right to say in company if you know what I mean," he finished as poured himself his second helping.

"Oh... I see..." Hiashi held on to the tiny cup, spotting his reflection on the clear surface. He could still feel the liquor burn down his throat, the warmth wrapping around his stomach. It was his first time drinking sake. And here is Fugaku who is obviously accustomed...

I really am a baby, he thought miserably.

Of course, Hiashi would much rather commit suppeku then admit his naivety to his friend.

"How's your old man?" Fugaku asked as he glanced about, "Is he coming?"

"Oh you mean, father?" Hiashi raised the cup slowly to his lips.

"Yeah, in the last letter you sent me, you mentioned he was sick with something—is he getting any better?" he asked he leaned back in a more relaxed pose.

Hiashi sipped on his cup, tilting his back as he did so, chugging it down in one go. He felt it rush back up his head. It was a really good feeling. He blinked innocently staring at the empty sake cup. Fugaku smirked.

"Well um, no... his condition isn't too good. The doctors say there isn't much time for him," he put down small cup quite carefully. Fugaku frowned a bit, he noted how his every movement was dainty, regulated. It made him wonder what kind of childhood he had, of how he was raised.

Was it with much restraint?

Did he constantly have to act in a certain way?

He remembered how he failed to understand the concept of having 'time to goof off'. It made him consider stealing him away one day, just to show him exactly what he meant.

Hiashi stared absent-mindedly toward the cup and the flask that rested next to each other, "But the fact of the matter is, I'm not too upset over it... I've never been too fond of him... I wonder if I'm heartless for feeling this way?"

Fugaku desperately wanted to change the subject. Talking about hating family members wasn't a friendly subject matter among Uchiha, especially when there were cases of brother kill brother—friend stabbing friends. He suddenly leaned forward in a sudden rush. Snatching up the flask, he refilled his friend's cup much to his dismay.

"So, I'm sure they already set up your bride, right? Have you gotten to meet her yet?"

To this Hiashi flushed a slight pink. He kept his facial expression and his composure, "Well, tradition calls that I don't see her face until the wedding night..."

"Are you **serious**?" he exclaimed, "That sucks for you buddy," he crowed.

Hiashi feeling offended tossed his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, sorry..." Fugaku pleaded seeing that the Hyuuga even turned his body partly away from him, "Look I'm sure she's really pretty—I mean since you're kind of girly-looking, then your women must be super pretty, right?"

"Get out of my sight, you disgust me," Hiashi hissed still avoiding eye contact. It didn't help that his nearly 360 vision still allowed him to see Fugaku's hidden smirk.

The Uchiha didn't move a muscle instead he simply sat there and stared off into the scene ahead. "I didn't see my betrothed until two weeks ago," he eyes drooped a bit.

Hiashi slowly returned to the way he sat before, intrigued, "What happened? Did you not approve of her?"

"It's not that, it's just that I'm already in love with someone else," he whispered.

The Hyuuga blinked in shock and leaned closer to him, obviously naïve when it came to these things, "Really, how? Did you not know that you had a fiance?"

"I always knew, Shi-san," He balanced the shallow cup in circles watching the sake that was left swirl about, "My parents set the arrangement when we were kids. I never met her until recently. That's our tradition." He drank the rest of what was left in his cup and set it on the table.

Hiashi took the flask and served him, "Tell me who is the girl who stole your heart?" he mused.

Fugaku noted that he did not reproach him for the nickname this time, "Do you remember the girl I've been telling you about in my letters?"

"... yes. The one who works in the bakery inside your village," he replied casually.

Fugaku nodded, "That's the one."

Hiashi's eyes went wide, "Why didn't I catch that?"

He laughed lightly, "Maybe, because I didn't really want to tell you then... I didn't want to tell anybody."

"Why are you telling me this now then?"

"I... dunno," came the simple response. "I know I need to tell my parents, I need to tell the rest of my family, my sensei, everyone... I need to tell them all, that I can't marry that other girl. But I'm afraid. I guess I needed to tell somebody that won't explode on me for any '_mistake_' I make."

Hiashi drank a bit more, "I'm guessing your father is the reprimanding type,"

"_Reprimanding_? More like he'll turn you to dust just by _looking_ at you. He'll make you feel like shit. And then after he's gone you'll ram your head against the wall swearing to yourself how you'll never do it again. Regret that you ever did what you did. Not a word, he doesn't need to say a word. It's just with _those eyes_ that makes you take back everything you've ever did, ever said."

Hiashi's mind flashed with a mental image of his own father.

How can someone so different than me, describe my own father so perfectly? Describe his father as my own?

"Nothing you'll ever do will make him happy..." he whispered.

Fugaku stared at him.

Hiashi continued, "Fighting against that cynical look, you'll just try harder and harder—to be the perfect son, the perfect student. Master everything he's taught you, be like him, breathe like him... and yet it's still not enough... as if you're some mistake," He slightly slammed the cup onto the tray, the liquid spilling a bit over the surface, "Looks at you, stares at you... and with _those eyes_ that see everything, it all bubbles to the surface—all of your imperfections, your weaknesses. And then you hate yourself. Beating yourself up for every mistake you do... even the ones you're not even sure of... but you feel anyway that it's wrong. Because _he_ sees something wrong with it..." Hiashi trailed off into silence. He was shocked to find himself talking about him. His hands quivered slightly, "... I hate him... I hate him so much..." He whispered so silently that Fugaku barely caught the words as they escaped his lips.

"..." The Uchiha lightly placed his hand over his.

His eyes met the dark ones that stared into his solemnly, "I won't judge you for your feelings towards him... but whatever you do, resist the urge."

His pale vision wavered.

"Don't do anything against his life. You said he's ill? Let time take it's toll. But whatever you do... even if the thought's crossed your mind. Don't do it."

Hiashi retreated his hand to cover his face in shame, "I-I, I'm sorry..." His voice trembled, "We were talking about you and then I trailed off with my own... issues... you didn't need to hear that... I'm sorry."

Fugaku smiled, "Hey, don't get like that... it's good you opened yourself up. It looks like you don't do that often." He leaned back, "We have more things in common then one would expect, eh?"

"Heh, I suppose so... even though I'd hate to admit such fact."

Fugaku laughed.

"So why can't you let the bakery girl go?" Hiashi asked getting back to the subject of the conversation.

"Her name is Mikoto, Mikoto-chan." he corrected. "I can't let her go because we... we've already gone too far."

"W-what? You don't mean like—?"

"What what else would I mean, you big baby."

"S-shut up!" he hissed in return.

Fugaku laughed again, "Dunno it's just when I look at her... I feel my stomach churn every time. I want to reach out and bring the moon to her feet, make her my goddess. I want to take her out of that poor existence and place her next to me..."

Hiashi's cheeks were slightly pink, his mind already picturing an incredibly beautiful girl, "How does she feel about all this?" He asked.

"Oh, she would just smile," he chuckled, "She would just smile and expect nothing in return. I guess she knew something like this was going to happen... and she wasn't demanding her place next to me... no... she just wanted to make what was between us last as long as it can... But I know that it doesn't have to be just this moment in time. That's why I have to move fast. I have to overcome my fear and face my father before I lose her forever."

Hiashi internally admitted to himself that it was the most romantic thing he's ever heard. A bloodthirsty Uchiha selflessly in love was a fact that just blew his mind away, "Why now? Is your wedding coming up soon? Is she moving away? Did her parents find out? The fiance?" He egged him with questions begging him for more information.

Fugaku shook his head slowly, "No, it's not any of that," He looked at him debating whether he should tell him the rest... he already went too far in mentioning her name...

As if reading his mind, Hiashi hastily added, "I swear on the grave of my forefathers—I won't tell a soul."

He leaned his head close to the Hyuuga his voice escaping in a hoarse whisper, "_She's pregnant_..."

Their heads drew apart and their faces exchanged glances.

"Her parents are arranging a marriage with someone else," Hiashi whispered already knowing.

Fugaku nodded, "They don't know the reason yet, but she's pushing them to prepare the dowry to hitch with this guy who's always had the hots for her... she's willing to push a marriage in order to save my reputation and hide the fact..." He closed his eyes, a tense expression drawn over them.

"Has she slept with him?" Hiashi asked in a hushed tone.

His hands clenched into fists, "I dunno... I told her to wait."

"She loves you, I'm sure she hasn't done so..."

"If... if only things wouldn't have turned out like this... I wouldn't be stuck in this rut. That... that _thing_ just weaseled it's way in... it just had to..."

"Fugaku-san, a child is an expression of love between two people," his friend reasoned.

"Ah, don't gimme that bullshit," he spat, "Do you think your father felt that way?"

Hiashi bit his lip, "No, but with you it's different—,"

Fugaku cut him off, "It ruined everything," he spoke in a low urgent tone, "I was planning to marry her anyway, but with time... at pace. I had it all planned out. But it just weaseled it's way in, _weaseled_ it's way! A weasel, an _itachi_... that's what it is..."

"Fugaku don't say that..." Hiashi whined, "You're strong... I'm sure both of you will pull through this..."

He looked up to the pale eyes and stared deeply into them for a quiet moment before he spoke again, "Hiashi..."

No honorific. He was always so crude, so direct.

"Those eyes of yours can see through everything, don't they?"

Hiashi remained in silence.

"What do you see? How far can those eyes of yours reach? Can they see into my future? Can you tell me again that everything will be alright? Can you tell me that with assurance? Can you tell me that my father won't do anything to hurt Mikoto? That I won't lash out and do something I regret? Hiashi... tell me... tell me..." He begged, "I wish I had eyes like yours... mine are only used to create lies... foolish fantasies. Illusions. Illusions of what can never be real of what can never be reached..."

Hiashi placed his hands at his shoulders and took a firm grip at them, "Illusions, yes, but illusions so strong that they become tangible real. They can be felt, touched... they exist—exist so strongly that they become a reality."

Fugaku's eyes widened.

"You can make this _illusion_ into a reality. She can be your bride. She can continue to give birth to your children. You can make this happen..." Hiashi pressed.

His eyes were stinging with tears, but he fought heaven and earth to not let them fall. He was an Uchiha. Men of his clan don't cry in front of others. They are fearless warriors. Bloodthirsty savages. But the tears did fall as he pressed his forehead into Hiashi's chest so then the Hyuuga would not see the tear-streaked face.

He did not sob, but rather felt the tears slip down, unable to stop them or relax his trembling lips. He only thought about his father, his family and how they would react. He was torn between those two things: His love, or his clan. Is it possible that he can chose both?

"Do you really believe, I can do this?" he asked never moving.

The hands still resting at Fugaku's shoulders, "Yes, I honestly do..."

They felt so cool. Those hands. I bet if I held them, they'd feel soft. Like a woman's.

As soon as Fugaku shifted, Hiashi's hands slipped off his shoulders. The Uchiha wiped the tears off roughly with his sleeve, "The sake's getting to me..." he mumbled.

Hiashi just laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Fugaku smirked.

"No, it's just that a moment ago, I was the one apologizing and here you are minutes later, doing the same thing..."

"Heh... that is pretty funny," the Uchiha smiled, "Hey, didn't we meet during quarrel between our two families?"

Hiashi reached for the flask, shaking it a bit, he noted that it was empty, "Yes, we did, it was something about how my clan shouldn't be exempted from the laws and regulations applied by the Hokage, and his council board of directors."

"Wow, you actually pay attention to that kind of stuff?" Fugaku blurted in amusement, "Man, you're such a stiff... I was just sitting there dying for the whole meeting to be over,"

"Obviously, since you were making such ridiculous faces at me... don't think I didn't notice."

"What can you say I was bored," Fugaku broke off in laughter, remembering, "So, at that time what type of conclusion did they both come up with?"

"I don't think they ever did..." Hiashi replied. He caught eye contact with one of the female Branch servants wandering about and wordlessly signaled her. The servant slightly bowed and retreated into the back rooms, "I know that the issue was that we, Hyuuga, have signed a treaty privately with the Hokage, sort of like a contract. In it, we were allowed several exemptions from different laws and codas that govern the rest of Konohagakure. Given, of course that we would contribute in our own way in times of need as well as pay a hefty tax in times of peace," Hiashi started to fiddle with the ends of his sleeve.

Fugaku started to catch on, his memory fetching bits and phrases from the heated debate that ensued that one day from either side, "I'm guessing one those exemptions was the right for building inspection."

Hiashi nodded, "We are granted absolute privacy on all levels, but that never sat too well with your father or the rest of the KPD..."

"Ahh... well, I'm just glad that we managed to become friends in spite all the issues that's going on... but why all the privacy? Are you guys hiding something?"

"..." Hiashi wrung the ends of his silk sleeves as the lips twisted in a small frown, "... I can't say..."

"... oh, sorry bout that..."

An awkward silence rested between them.

Hiashi lifted his head, "N-no. You don't have to apologize. It's just, that's how it is..."

A smile dawned in Fugaku's face, "You know... the day will come when we'll be the ones calling all the shots and there won't be any need to put up with any of this bullshit..."

Hiashi simply nodded in agreement, feeling a bit strange with it all.

_Would that mean, that I can then tell him about my brother? _The very thought itself caused his heart to pump uncontrollably fast.

The branch servant arrived just then with two others following close behind carrying plates of food and more flasks of sake as well as several wines to eat with the meals. Fugaku crowed with delight at the sight of it all.

"Seriously," Fugaku blurted between bites, "I need show you around my place one day!"

"Oh no, no, there's no need for you to go through the—,"

"What are you talking about? I'm practically commanding you, dammit!" He sassed pointing a drumstick towards him, "You need to get out your shell, see the world!"

Hiashi laughed, "Alright, if you insist... I suppose, I can't refuse."

"That's what I wanna hear," he chucked as he poured himself some of the cherry wine.

"What about your parents?" Hiashi asked.

"Don't worry bout it..." He stopped to gulp it down, "I'll figure something out... we'll work out a date and you just try to get the permission to go."

Hiashi nodded. An excitement rushed through him.

* * *

Jiraya made his way over to the Hokage, a young adult who adventured through the skies with his own crew of aviators. He was clearly drunk, but kept his speech and movement.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you around these parts, Jiraya." Sarutobi casually commented.

"Heh, why'd you think I'd miss a party like this?" he crowed as he settled with his share of women—yo is it true that the Hyuuga have see-through vision?"

"You're a perv and you'll always be a perv..."

He turned and found Tsunade glaring down at him.

"Heh-heh, didn't expect to see you here..." he laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" she pounded a fist right over his head, "Get away from him," she warned the woman, "He's got crabs."

"Nooo, that's not true!" He saw them scatter at the mere mention of the word. "Tsunade," he cooed, "You know, if you're jealous—you could of told me so—ow!"

"Like I'd date someone like you," she scoffed.

"It's nice to see you too, Tsunade, I see you're lively as ever," Sarutobi chuckled. She smiled as a response.

"Same here, sensei."

"Where's Orochimaru?" the Hokage asked.

"Right here," the three of them looked up and saw him approach. He had a long elegant kosode. The midnight colored mane fell in silken strands behind him. His lips curled up into a sly smile when he spotted Jiraya.

"So have your travels proved much?"

"You bet ya! You should try it sometime!" He crowed lifting a bottle of sake before chugging it down.

"Well I was actually considering it."

"What? Seriously?" Tsunade cried.

"I want to see other places, expand my horizon a bit."

"Where do you wanna start?"

"The Hidden Rain Village."

"That place is unstable, Orochimaru," Sarutobi commented.

Orochi just sighed in response. After a quiet moment, his gaze traveled towards the young Hyuuga heir. "It's good that the Hyuuga befriended an Uchiha of all people."

Tsunade caught his line of vision, "Yes, I agree, those two clans are always bickering with each other. Hopefully their friendship will strengthen the clan's bonds in the future.

Orochimaru closed his eyes in silent agreement.

"Hey Tsunade, I want you to meet someone."

Jiraya excitedly stood and stumbled over somewhere and came back with a young teen with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He dragged him by the sleeve. The boy's foot tripped over someone's leg and he fell right into Tsunade's chest.

"Tch," a bulging vein throbbed at her temple, Orochi winched anticipating the next action.

"BAM!"

"Ughh..." the teen fell back and Jiraya laughed, "She packs a punch! I forgot to warn ya about her. I never knew were so forward—eh, but I don't blame ya. 36-D, you really can't find someone with that brea—,"

BAM!

Jiraya fell crashing to the ground at Orochi's feet, "You really need to stop provoking her anger!" He said quite casually.

Tsunade gasped. The young man's tails and ears popped out and there were not human at all, but rather the tails and ears of a fox.

Orochi stared at him in interest, "A kitsune eh?"

Jiraya rubbed his head where he'd been hit. Sarutobi the whole time just chilled and relaxed as his former students carried on with their conversations.

"His name is Namikaze Minato," he helped the boy to his feet, "Say something, will ya?"

"Um... sorry," he piped with a sheepish smile.

"Well, and I suppose he's one of the members of your crew eh?" Question Orochi.

"I'm first mate!" Minato cheered.

"He so cute. Tsunade thought, he reminds me of an over-excited pup. But this man is capable of corrupting him completely. Jiraya saw her scowl.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," she hissed.

"She hates me, I swear..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You look very dangerous," Minato stated innocently to Orochimaru.

"I am," he replied with an evil glint in his eye.

The kitsune shivered in response.

"What makes you follow this guy?" Tsunade asked Minato while pointing towards Jiraya.

"Hey!" Jiraya croaked indignified.

"Well, I thought it'd be fun. I really don't regret it though. It's an awesome feeling to be surrounded by clouds in the middle of the sky."

Jiraya grinned, "That's why I'm telling you, Tsunade—come with me, we do all kinds of crazy things and all of the places we can go to—it's amazing!"

"I-I don't know," she looked towards Orochimaru for guidance.

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"I'll go too."

Jiraya scowled.

"I agree," The three of them turned their attention towards the Hokage. "Explore this new method of travel, it's important that you the future of Konohagakure embrace it and pass it down to the future generations. When I was a child, buying a ship of your own wasn't even allowed, it was something handled only by village officials. But now, it's open to the general public, anyone can get an aviator's license nowadays.

* * *

Roasted chicken, steamed vegetables soaked in chicken's sauce—bowls of rice, fish and other types of plates. Hiashi had never felt so satisfied sitting there with his friend as they enjoyed the meal that was recently served in front of them. He himself wasn't much of a big eater, as he watched pleased to see Fugaku enjoying the meal thoroughly.

He thought deeply about the Uchiha's invitation. A visit to Fugaku's home, was that possible? Just thinking about it made his mind spin. Being a conservative Hyuuga, it was strange to imagine a person exposing the inner workings of his home to a complete stranger.

Lounged in a relaxed position, Shikaku looked towards Chouza.

"We should stop by and pay our respects," suggested Chouza.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Shikaku mused.

"I wonder, whens theys becomes soos chummy..." slurred Inoichi.

Shikaku cautiously raised a brow, "I think you should lay off the sake now, Ino."

"Ehhh?" Inoichi slowly blinked.

Chouza carefully took the sake jug that Inoichi groped so passionately. To his dismay, it was nearly empty.

Shikaku continued to look around, "I'm starting to think they have a never ending fountain of food and alcohol planted somewhere in secret," he joked, "Because it never ends—really."

"A fountain of food... it'd be very nice if such notion existed," Chouza stared off absent-mindedly.

Shikaku laughed.

Inoichi suddenly passed out, falling sidelong on Shikaku's shoulder.

"He really shouldn't drink too much," Chouza commented after snapping out of his daydream.

"In truth, we really shouldn't be drinking much at all, we're only fifteen—I'm just glad mother isn't here to see me... she would bash my head in..." he sighed groaning.

Inoichi started to drool over Shikaku's clothes. He made a face, which caused Chouza to chuckle as he carefully moved him and placed him to the ground taking on of the comforters to use as head support.

"Will he be okay?" Chouza asked.

"I'm sure he will," reasoned Shikaku as he stood up.

"Are you going to meet him, now?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to spend time with him... it's not often I get to meet him face to face—the guy makes himself so exclusive."

Chouza laughed once more, "Go ahead, I'll join you in a moment."

"Alright."

Hiashi saw Shikaku approach them, who smirked towards Fugaku; the Uchiha ushered a casual greeting as the Nara sat across from him.

"Congrats," he addressed casually to Hiashi.

"Thank you," he replied with a small inclination of his head.

Hiashi felt a bit of excitement bubble from inside him. It was obvious he wasn't used to having people other than family around him.

"Wha' bout Ino-Cho?" Fugaku asked between bites about the other two, "They're not—," he swallowed, "—coming?"

"Ino's passed out—gurgled down two jugs worth of sake—tellin' ya, that guy's a beast," Shikaku laughed, "Cho's coming, I suppose he's worried about his present condition, though."

"That Cho—his heart's softer than a marshmallow," Fugaku sassed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a nice guy," Shikaku playfully countered as he took a bowl and served himself some rice.

"I can agree," added Hiashi as casually as he could.

Shikaku looked over towards the Hyuuga and eventually a small smile was appearing over his lips, "You remind me of an emperor of another time," he laughed.

Feeling confused with the response, Hiashi didn't know if he should feel honored or insulted.

Chouza arrived and Shikaku made room for him to sit next to him.

"This is quite a banquet you have here," Chouza smiled, "I'm honored to have been invited."

Hiashi smiled as he bowed, "You welcome, I'm relieved to know that you have enjoyed yourself."

"This is a very interesting place," Shikaku began, "When I came in I noticed that there wasn't any other houses or buildings but this one within the estate—so it is safe to assume that your entire clan resides within this one building?"

Hiashi blinked impressed that the Nara had made such a clever observation, "Yes... that's correct."

"This place much be larger than it looks," Shikaku reasoned slyly as he placed a hand underneath his bare chin. The mischievous eyes glanced about.

"Shika, quit being so rude," Chouza chastised over his enormous plate of food, "You're making him uncomfortable."

"How's that rude?" Shikaku snapped, one eye quickly glanced and spotted Hiashi's nervous expression, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you uneasy."

"Ah, well it's alright... I've noticed that the way my family runs things are very different from everyone else."

_Is it possible for him to find out about the hidden floors?_

"Don't make yurself out to be the black sheep, Shiii," Fugaku nudged him with his shoulder. Hiashi was noticing that he was getting a bit tipsy, "Eve'ry clan gots their own way on runnin' things. Lookit the Inu clan."

"Inuzuka," Hiashi corrected.

"Whatever, same thing. They're all savage and what-not," he piled his fourth bowl next to the empty wine bottles he consumed.

"I have to disagree," Chouza interjected, "They are _very_ civilized people and a pleasure to work with."

"If Cho is saying this then it's gotta be true," added Shikaku, knowing how polite Chouza is.

"Yeah, sure, sure..." Fugaku reached for a flask of sake. Hiashi slightly grimaced. Fugaku pointed the bottle at Chouza as he continued his sentence, "...I heard tat day sleep wit their dogs an' shit."

Hiashi calmly reached and took the flask from Fugaku's hand before he had a chance to open it, "I noticed that Tsume-hime had given birth," he added.

Chouza smiled looking back to see if he could spot her, "Yes, she did..." he turned to face Hiashi, "A girl, she named her Hana."

Shikaku, who had been carefully observing him added, "So it was you..." he raised his head in an all-knowing gaze, "...who suggested the name,"

Hiashi averted his gaze, "No, not exactly... I took a walk with her one day, several months ago. We were talking about names and the like. I mentioned how her name was unsuitable for a woman. Not as a way to insult her... but expressing how strange I found her people and her way of running things. She seemed to understand and she would just smile. I went on and started talking about women in general. She asked me what a woman was in my eyes and I told her, a flower. Something that by nature was already beautiful, how it should receive the utmost care and respect. And that a flower of such beauty should have a name that is just as beautiful..." he looked at him, "I'm surprised to hear she named her Hana... she had completely different names in mind at the time..."

Shikaku smiled, "Tsume-chan admires you, Hiashi-san. I hear her mention your name from time to time... and I've wanted see for myself what kind of person you're like."

"Yes, I believe it's the first time we've been able to talk intimately amongst ourselves," added Chouza.

"Ya... like her?" Fugaku exclaimed, he conscious barely clinging on to the conversation. Hiashi patted Fugaku's head with regal air, "Rest, dear friend. You're obviously wasted."

"Yeah... I think he's drank far more than Ino as this point," added Shikaku looking over empty bottles.

"No, not really... don't worry bout it," Shikaku rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "And please, call me Shika."

Hiashi gave a nod in response.

A thud.

Fugaku dropped headfirst into the table and passed into a heavy drunken sleep.

The three of them laughed.

"Are you two close friends?" Chouza asked Hiashi.

_Close friends?_ He thought, "I suppose so," he smiled, "We've been exchanging letters for some time," he added.

Oh really?" Chouza asked intrigued, "Is it possible that we can exchanged letters as well? I really do enjoy corresponding. I always send letters to Shika, but he gets too lazy to write back..."

"I hate sitting down to write," Shikaku whined, "Besides... we don't live far and we see each other often—so what's the point?"

"Of course, I'd love to," Hiashi added with a smile.

Soon time passed as the three of them continued to converse. Eventually some of the drunken stupor left Inoichi enough for him to join them afterwards. Fugaku snored himself awake much to the amusement of the group and began complaining of a headache. Shikaku retold some of the jokes he had said to Hiashi and Fugaku to hear. Fugaku tried to ignore his throbbing temple as he added some jokes of his own. Hiashi laughed enjoying himself highly.

When the Hyuuga elder entered, the ceremony eventually began.

All of the guests stood on either side. The elder took his place in the front of the hall wearing plain dark robes contrasting with Hiashi's decorative ones. The young heir fell to his knees, his head inclined in reverence. Two Branch servants stood on either side of the old man. The elder rested his wrinkled hand over the bowed head.

–

_May your heart be pure as new fallen snow,_

_ May your mind be clear as pristine waters,_

_ May your eyes maintain focus,_

_ May they envision and unravel the truth, ensnared in a thousand lies,_

_ May your feet walk the path in which we are to follow..._

–

_ Gaze towards the Sun,_

_ Hyuuga Hiashi, as your father had done, and those before him..._

–

The elder signaled one of the servants at his side to approach, and hand him a folded article of clothing. Taking it from the servant's hands, it unraveled exposing what it is to those present. It was a pure white haori. On the back it bared the family crest; the swirled cloud. In a swift, yet graceful fashion, he placed it over the prostrated youth before him.

–

_ This is the birthright passed down for generations,_

_ Destiny has rested on your shoulders as our new heir,_

_ Lead us now, into continued peace..._

–

Hiashi felt so nervous. His mind began to flash at possible scenarios in the years to come. Time was passing by so fast. It felt like yesterday when he and Hizashi were kids, running away from servants and such to alone together. Only yesterday, when you lost his first tooth, when he first started martial arts training... it was making him sick to the stomach. Perhaps it wasn't just the nervousness, there was also the alcohol he consumed. He didn't eat too much so the strong liquor wasn't sitting too well at the pit of his stomach. He felt it lurch. The closed eyes squeezed shut as the saliva rose and watered his mouth.

The elder touched the newly crowned heir on the shoulder, "Now stand."

He did so, and seem to struggle. The servants quickly moved to aid him. He placed a hand across his stomach and the other cupped his mouth.

Shikaku slightly winced anticipating, yet hoping that it wouldn't happen.

"He's gonna hurl," Fugaku whispered, feeling kind of sorry for him.

Hiashi tried to stop the feeling but it was impossible and the vomit lashed out in front of all to see. His hand was covered in it, as he tried to stop the flow from escaping.

Chouza looked away.

"Oh no..." whispered Inoichi.

Tsume passed her newborn to her attendant and taking some of extra baby blankets she had, rushed up to the awkward scene. Reaching up to Hiashi, she wiped his hand and his mouth, "It's alright it happens," she consoled, "I could have been worst, it all just ended up on the floor—the old man dodged pretty quickly," she grinned.

"I guess," Hiashi wheezed, "Ugh, how horrible," he looked up to the elder expecting a look of discontent, but was surprised to find a warm smile on the old man's face. The servants quickly went and threw cloth to cover the mess as servants in the back when to get the materials needed to properly mop it up.

There is no doubt in my mind, this boy carries great potential... He will carry on the will of our family and continue to guide this family during these controversial times. The elder looked over the newly crowned heir, the white haori graced over his back, hunched as if the crest weaved on it's back truly bared a heavy weight. His trembling hands clinging on to Tsume.

Yes, he will indeed be a great leader for our clan.

* * *

It was pass one in the morning as Hiashi snuck down to the Branch side of the Hyuuga estate building. He wore plain dark robes and a small blanket draped his shoulders. His hand tugged at them to wrap himself properly. In the other hand, he held his brother's present. Thin, long and flat, wrapped in brown paper tied together with a simple string.

He paced silently through the first floor and entered the kitchen. Only low burning candles lit the room. The kitchen was huge, with ovens that lined the left side of the room being large enough to fit three adults within it. Large washbasins and counter tops, shelves and shelves to fit all kinds of dishes, cups, pots and pans. There were several doors, one that led to the pantry and other that lead to the other sections of the house and one that was the hallway to the basement floors.

Hiashi entered and walked down the hall to which, at the very end was a single door and two guards standing on either side. The guards nodded respectfully to the newly appointed heir.

"Congratulations Hiashi-sama."

"I really don't feel that special," he joked.

They smiled; they knew him very well because it was normal for him for him to come here at this hour.

One of them opened the latches that held the door shut and they ushered him in. He quietly descended a long flight of stairs and eventually arrived at the first basement floor. There was another small hall dimly lit by lanterns hung on the wall. Towards the end, the hall opens up to a large wide room of plain white walls, the floors paneled with redwood. The room was divided in half by metal bars that went across. There was a metal bar gate in the middle that was bolted shut by locks. Hiashi glanced across them seeing the other half of the room that was no different from the side that he was standing in. A single pair of slide doors rested at the very end of the other side of those bars.

Hiashi knew that behind those doors were the dormitories, living spaces, dojos, classrooms—an entire universe that he may never come to know. He looked back at the hall entrance that he had arrived from to see one of the guards from before standing patiently.

"Does he know I was coming?" Hiashi asked nervously.

"I believe so, Hiashi-sama."

The sound of the sliding door snapped Hiashi's stare to move across the room. He smiled to see his brother enter. He was still wearing the garments from this morning and looked very energetic and happy to see him.

"You're late," Hiashi snapped jokingly.

"You look like you had loads of fun," sassed the younger as he approached.

"Please don't remind me," whined Hiashi as he glanced towards the ground.

"I heard you throw up in mist of the whole birthright ceremony. Serves the old man right if he would gotten most of it thrown on himself," Hizashi chuckled.

"How could you say that?"

"Simple, by saying it."

"Hizou-sama is a good man, unlike what others say about him."

"Oh god!" Hizashi rolled his eyes as he tilted his head back in emphasis, "You don't get it do you? He's like that to _**you**_, but to the rest of us—he treats us like little pieces of shit."

Hiashi bit his lip, "I don't think—,"

"Do you think he could afford treating the _head of the family_ with any sort of disrespect? I mean _really_, think about it." Hizashi countered crossing his arms.

"Well, brother, you know the elderly are always fickle and picky with things and people. You just have to learn to deal with it. It's not like they'll be able to change anytime soon..." He soothed.

"Yeah, I can work with old people just fine. It's just that shriveled old bastard isn't just any, shriveled old bastard. He's THE shriveled old bastard, with the power to make anyone's life living hell. There's no way of dealing with him, everything goes his way—or else!"

"Is it really that troublesome?" Hiashi whispered his eyes failing to meet his younger brother's.

Hizashi looked at him confused, "Well, yeah that old fart..."

"No, that's not what I mean," Hiashi then looked up to his face, "What mean is, your life as Branch. You're always complaining about this or that. Sometimes... sometimes..." his eyes averted his once more, "...sometimes I wished that I was a Branch member too."

Hizashi was taken back by this. His hand grabbed the metal bars that divided them, "Huh? Have you lost your mind? You get go anywhere you want—you get to befriend interesting people, like that Uchiha guy you tell me about all the time. He sounds cool, and all his letters are fun to read," he smiled remembering the correspondence Hiashi relayed to him privately.

At this Hiashi smiled.

"By the way, did he come?" Hizashi asked curiously.

"Yes, he did." he smiled again remembering the wonderful time he spent with him, "I learned so much about him. He really is a good person, very kind too."

"What kind of stuff did he tell you? Come on, fill me in!" Hizashi chimed excitedly.

"Well, it is kind of private..." Hiashi whispered placing a finger to his lips in thought.

That's when Hizashi saw that he held something in his other hand.

"You showed me his letters, brother, that in itself is already private, so just tell me already."

Hiashi looked back and nodded to the guard, and he left to leave them alone completely.

"Alright, he's pretty much stuck in a tight situation right now..."

"Is he?"

Hiashi nodded and proceeded to recount the entire conversation without leaving any detail out of the picture.

"Man, I swear that guy's my idol," Hizashi joked.

"Uchiha men are brave, I can confirm it with my very own eyes," Hiashi added, "And they're also very emotional, you'd think the opposite were true, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I can only take your word for it since I haven't met one face to face before. Why do we hate them? I can't seem to remember the reason."

"We don't precisely _hate_ them per say," corrected Hiashi, "We're just really cautious around them," he then presented the wrapped present to his brother, "Now, take this before I forget," he added with a smile, "Happy Birthday."

Hizashi eagerly reached his hands through the bars to retrieve it. "I have yours too," And in return, he pulled out a small case of ink brushes, "I want you to sketch me more pictures," he replied as Hiashi received the case, "Of places this time, and things."

Hiashi cradled the case within his fingers, as he took in the eager eyes that watched him.

Hizashi lived most of his life indoors. Because he was a twin to the head of the family, he wasn't allowed to have any contact with any outsiders but his own family. He was their secret trump card, to be used if the time ever called for it.

He had more restrictions than the average Branch member. He couldn't work out in the fields lest he be spotted by visitors, go on errands, help sell farm goods in the city, nor can he go as an attendant when his father or brother went on official visits to the Hokage or other such places.

Instead he would do what he could around the building, cleaning and doing maintenance on things. He was multi-talented, curious, very friendly and sociable. It was ironic. Hizashi was a person who had a thirst for adventure, for discovery. He loved to do new things, see new things, to live more and be more than the average person.

Hiashi on the contrary, was quiet and reserved, very homely. Like the average Hyuuga, he valued family and unity above everything else, being extremely cautious and very traditional.

"Okay, I will. Promise," said Hiashi as he placed the small present into his garments.

The servant brother smiled as his hands held on to his own.

"Hizashi... there's something else I wanted to tell you..."

Seeing his older brother's frown, he looked at him curiously, "Sure. Go ahead, shoot."

"The elder doesn't want me to visit you anymore."

"What? Who was the dirty scumbag who told on you?" Hizashi cried annoyed.

"Brother it's alright," he consoled reaching his hand to clutch his, "I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Then, come and see me. It's not like you _have_ to listen to that old fart... but you see me around the house all the time. We can speak and chat whenever. Not just here, you know," Hizashi laughed, "You don't have to look so upset. You know that I hate to see you like that..."

Hiashi smiled a bit in response but the shadow that fell over his face did not disappear, "It just seems that as time passes on, I see you less and less... it just makes me wonder if there will be a day that I... that I will never see you again."

His brother gave him an incredulous look, "Don't be so ridiculous we're twins, Hiashi. They'll never be able to pull us apart. We're connected. We share the same spirit." He reached through the bars and tapped his heart. We are in tune with each other. So please, don't tell all teary-eyed on me." The fingers trailed off the expensive silk falling back his side.

"I'm not—!" He rubbed his watery eyes with a sleeved hand.

Hizashi rested his forehead against the bar. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked him, "Why are you apologizing?"

Never moving he responded, "I've been hiding my feelings from you..." he whispered.

Pale white eyes widened as it looked on with pained worry, "What is it? Tell me, brother," Hiashi begged.

"Truth is, I'm not happy... I don't want to be invisible for the rest of my life. I... I want to go outside. Travel to wherever do whatever, instead of rotting in this place!" he cried. His voice nearly cracked in the end as Hizashi found himself struggling for composure, "I didn't want to tell you, I don't like to make you worry... and I know I shouldn't wish for these kinds of things...but, but! It hurts... it hurts brother!

It hurts!

To look outside and know that I'll never leave this place, that I have to hide under ox-carts and barrels just to get a breath of fresh air! It's not fair! It's not fair... Should I burn the skin off my face? Should I risk the safety of your reputation, of the family, for just my selfish desire? It's not fair..."

The present slipped from his hands falling to the ground as his hands grabbed firmly to the bars.

"I'm suffocating.. suffocating within the bars of this hellish bird cage—oh god I want to fly! Oh God..."

Hiashi rested his forehead right against his reaching in to grab the hands that gripped so tightly at the bars for support. And Hizashi cried. And he cried. His sobs could be heard echoing about the room.

"Thank goodness... thank goodness..." Hiashi whispered, "I was worried it was something else."

"This is worst that anything else, you idiot!" Hizashi protested. In his downcast gaze, he saw his teardrops dampen the silk robes of his brother.

"I was having strange dreams, sickly and twisted, painful dreams... I didn't know why... but it seems this had been consuming you so acutely... I started to sense it through my dreams. I thought it was something else, something worse... Thank goodness."

"Brother..."

"Trust me, what I wish for above all else is to have you by my side... to make you happy, to take care of you... but I can't," he sobbed silently his voice breaking between his words, "I have... all... all of this power and I can't do anything... anything but draw half assed sketches of things you'll never be able to touch... I'll never be able to tell the world about you, about how great you are, about how much you mean to me brother... it hurts, it hurts me too... because I can't do nothing... I'd do anything to switch. To give you a day in my shoes believe me it is my most sincerest wish..."

"I'm sorry brother," Hizashi begged, "Just... don't cry anymore... please... it's alright. It's not bad here. I have many friends, many people that care for me. I'm just being selfish. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"Even if it is selfishness, it's understandable... If only we were both give the birthright," Hiashi whispered.

"If only the rules were changed," Hizashi challenged.

"If only our parents were Branch servants..." Hiashi said quietly.

"If only Branch ceased to exist," Hizashi nearly boomed.

"Why are you always so radical?" Hiashi asked.

"Live years in my place and you'll know why." Hizashi replied calmly, "But I see no one is honest enough to voice their opinions... One of the things I hate about this family... blind obedience. Jump the bridge and you'll see them all jump without flinching, without second thoughts. Like zombies without a soul or a will of their own."

After some silence, Hiashi met his brothers eyes solemnly, "You know who I am, and what influence I carry in this family, Hizashi... I want them to tell me everything. Pull up a contract if you must. I am willing to do anything to make it easy for them... for you."

"Brother..."

"Remember anything you need... you just call me, okay?"

Hizashi nodded. He wanted to say something else but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead he bent down to pick up his gift.

"I must go now, I'm sure they'll let me sleep in for a couple of hours because of the festivities, but I doubt my tutor will go easy on me," Hiashi laughed.

"Well, go on then. I need to get up at the crack of dawn myself. Good night brother."

Hiashi turned around and looked back once, "Yes, sleep well. Tomorrow, I will probably be in the second floor study room if you need me."

"Okay."

And with that Hizashi saw his brother take his leave. He didn't go back until he heard the distant sound his footsteps disappear.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

_My first entry of this journal. I'm counting days rather than writing the date. Looks cooler that way, gives it that anonymous feel. This journal is a wonderful present. The cover on the outside looked so rich and luxurious, I hesitated to start writing in it at first! I wonder how he knew I always wanted one? I think Hiro was the one who told him._

_ Out of all the meetings with my brother... that was the first time in so long that I opened myself completely. I felt that he had reached in and snatched that burden that weighted down my shoulders. Yes I feel lighter. So light._

_ I get so wrapped up, I forget that he's out there—watching out for me. That he is always thinking about me. Is it wrong that I forget about him? That my obsession with the sky is more important to me? I say that all Branch is suffering but in truth—most of the time... I'm the only one whose complaining...

* * *

_

**END CHAPTER

* * *

**

What do you think of this so far? Let me know your thoughts. ^0^ If speechless, that's fine too, just remember to put this in alert if you wish to continue reading this. Thank you!**  
**


End file.
